


At the Mechanics

by karmad



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Comfort No Hurt, Flirting, Lance knows nothing about cars, M/M, Pidge is a little shit, Self-Indulgent, They all aren't friends, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, mechanic keith, so darn cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 21:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmad/pseuds/karmad
Summary: The first time they saw each other sparks flew.They both knew it was cliche as hell but, sparks really...flew.





	At the Mechanics

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO! I wanted to take a break from my longer stories "The Belljar" and my Hamilton-Voltron crackship of craziness so I wrote and posted this for your reading pleasure. ENJOY!

The first time they saw each other sparks flew.

 

They both knew it was cliche as hell but, sparks really...flew.

 

They met in a car garage. Lance, was bringing his car which he affectionately named ‘Blue’ to the car shop. 

 

The place smelled like motor oil and cheap air freshener and men and women were all over the place under car hoods and welding car parts. 

 

Hence the sparks. 

 

Lance watched a burly man check his oil and a few other things with his thick arms elbow deep into the car. Lance knew nothing about cars, not even how to change a tire. He didn’t even know a garage in the area that had an affordable price. 

 

Hell, he didn’t even know what affordable was in this context. As soon as his car started to sputter and give out Lance called his best friend, Hunk.

 

Hunk was an engineer and knew a bit about cars, but not enough to fix whatever problem Lance was having so he guided him to an old friend of theirs named Shiro. 

 

Shiro was quick to find a place. The place where his younger adoptive brother worked. Shiro told Lance to ask for ‘Keith’ when the tow truck took him to the car garage. 

 

As he read and reread the text from Shiro the name Keith started to faintly ring a bell in Lance’s mind. 

 

Did he know him from one of Shiro’s infamous parties or something? 

 

Lance entered the shop. He was thinking about where he could know him from. 

 

He went to the front desk, tired, annoyed, hot. (there was no A/C in the tow truck) and hungry. His stomach was starting to demonstrate it’s version of the humpback whale mating call as he made it to the front desk. 

 

“Hi uhm..” Lance looked down at the receptionist’s name tag. “Pidge? I’m here to see Keith.” 

 

The small girl behind the counter with her feet up as she doodled on a notepad looked up at him. 

 

“Keith?” She asked as she typed something into the computer. 

 

“Yeah.” Lance answered. 

 

“You’re the one with the blue car? Lance?” She asked cross-referencing her files with what this man had to say. 

 

“Yep and yep” Lance nodded his head. 

 

The girl looked up at him and said “One moment please.” in a sweet voice before opening the door to the garage and yelling inside: 

 

“KEITH!! THIS HOT DUDE IS WAITING FOR YOU IN THE FRONT TO FIX HIS CAR!!!” 

 

Lance stood with his mouth open in shock, blushing. ‘Did she just yell that he was hot to the entire car garage?’ 

 

Pidge walked back to the desk acting like nothing happened, like she didn’t yell that he was attractive to the entire car garage. “You can have a seat there and you can turn the fan on yourself since you’re so hot you look a bit flushed.” She explained as she went back to propping her feet up and continuing her doodles. 

 

Lance waited for a moment. There were no sounds other than the scribbling of Pidge’s pen on the paper, the hubcap clock on the wall ticking and the muted sounds of the garage before someone burst into the room talking a little bit too loud. 

 

“PIDGE DID YOU SAY IT WAS TOO HOT IN HERE?” The man said. 

 

Lance didn’t look up from his phone as Pidge replied. “No Keith! There’s a hot dude up here waiting for you to work on his car!” 

 

“There’s a hot car?” he asked again way to loudly. 

 

Pidge got up, stood on a chair and yanked the earbuds from his ears. 

 

“THERE’S. A. DUDE. WAITING. FOR. YOU. TO. FIX. HIS. CAR!!” She yelled directly into his ear. 

 

Lance saw the man, who he learned was Keith wince as the short girl yelled into his ear. 

 

“Okay! Okay! You didn’t have to yell” Keith grumbled as he picked up the clipboard and went out the front door. 

 

Pidge sat back down in her seat and looked back to Lance. 

 

“Sorry for that.” She laughed. “Keith will have your car back to normal in about half an hour.” 

 

Lance looked down at his watch. He had that kind of time. 

 

“You can go out in the front and watch him if you like, there are benches out there.” She informed him. 

 

Lance nodded in thanks and took a peppermint from the bowl on her desk as he headed out of the small office. 

 

Outside the air was fresher than the air in the little receptionist office. He could hear birds singing and the trees rustling gently in the breeze. 

 

He saw his car, all alone in the parking lot with a pair of legs sticking out under the bottom. 

 

‘That must be that Keith guy working on my car.’ Lance thought to himself as he took a seat on one of the benches in the shade. 

 

He watched the man tinker with things under his car until he got bored then his gaze transitioned to his phone. He shot Shiro a text telling him that Keith was in fact working on his car. Sent Hunk a message about how smoothly his morning was going despite the car troubles and sent him the address for the car garage in case his car needed some work and he posted a picture of his car all alone in the garage parking lot with Keith’s legs poking out. 

 

Lance scrolled through his social media sites a bit before the content started repeating himself and he got bored. He knew he had a good book in the car but, could he really go into his car while Keith was working on it? 

 

Lance walked up to his car. Keith’s legs still poking out from under the bottom tapping out a tune. 

 

“Hey.” Lance said as he stood at the front of his car. 

 

Lance got no answer. 

 

“Hey!” Lance said a bit louder. 

 

Again, he got no answer and honestly, Lance was starting to get a bit pissed. 

 

Was this ass blatantly ignoring him!? Lance wasn’t going to stand for it! 

 

Lance, annoyed, kicked Keith’s with a tad bit more force than necessary (but he wasn’t going to admit that) and he heard a muffled curse from up under his car. 

A few seconds later Keith scooted from under the car and glared at him. 

 

Lance stared at the man, slack jawed taking in his eyes as Keith did the same. Keith kept his face in a scowl though. 

 

“You needed something?” He asked in a tone that hinted at annoyance. 

 

Lance gaped like a fish. He NEEDS this man’s number but he wasn’t gonna tell HIM that. 

 

“I-I uh- I need to get into my -car?” Lance said. 

 

Smooth McClain. Smooth as chunky peanut butter. 

 

Keith looked up at him. “Was that a question or a statement?” He asked with a cocky grin. 

 

Lance blushed furiously and cleared his throat. 

 

“It was a statement. I need to get into my car. Is that possible?” He said in a stronger voice. 

 

“Yeah, you can sit in there. As long as you don’t like.. .turn on the car and like...kill me. 

 

“Now why would I want do that?” Lance asked, voice dripping with sarcasm as he sat in the driver’s seat of the car getting his book out of the passenger’s seat. 

 

Lance heard Keith grumble and go back under the car. 

 

Keith was thankful he was able to go under the car to blush in peace as Lance “stealthily” slid him his number.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, Bookmark, Kudos and most importantly. . . . . 
> 
>  
> 
> ☺♥♦ENJOY!!☺♥♦


End file.
